Nemesis
Ramsey McAvoy is an American high-schooler that resides in the city of Chicago, Illinois . He is the adoptive son of celebrated archaeologist Russell McAvoy, and his wife, Alessa; a member of the elite, wealthy McAvoy family. Ramsey was abandoned as an infant and left in the care of an orphanage in Baltimore, Maryland, presumed to be the boy's place of birth. Since his adoption, he has been treated as any other blood relative outside of his immediate family. Years ago, during a field trip, Ramsey, as a result of his "adventuring", was exposed to what he recounts as some strange radiation inside LexCorp's Chicago branch laboratory. As years passed, it became clear to him alone that the incident had given him certain powers ''to use at his disposal. After the breaking point of The Reach's occupation and Kid Flash's death coupled with another past incident, Ramsey took up arms and decided to do what he could to make the world a better place the only way he could, to use his abnormal abilities to deal with those that have forgotten common decency in his city. In recent months, he has donned his hood and established himself in the city of Chicago as the '''Nemesis' — a popular topic of conversation amongst citizens and an irritation for the police force. He's a new young hero, riding solo, out to change the odds for the "little guy". But, great feats, good or bad, are never left alone. Also, Ramsey is Zicoihno's main character. Appearance Despite a less than glamorous pedigree, left abandoned to a struggling orphanage on the wrong side of Baltimore, Ramsey looks the part of a young man that is one of the heirs to a extremely privileged family. Noted to be notably handsome, Ramsey is a young man of a moderately muscular build, standing at a good 6 foot flat. Reaching down to the near start of his back is the young man's mid-length, brown hair that he always wears down and freely. Along with that, Ramsey has soft, light brown eyes. His attire varies greatly, though he is very fond of sports coats and wears them when he can. However, on any normal day of the week, he is wearing the assigned uniform of his high school—Whitley Archibald Preparatory School. Personality History Abilities Powers Enhanced Awareness: *'Danger Intuition:' Enhanced Physical Prowess: Abilities Master Martial Artist: Skilled Weapons Specialist: ''' '''Skilled Acrobat: *'Master Parkour & Freerunning Specialist' :''' '''Keen Intellect: *'Multilingualism': *'Skilled Orator:' Equipment Trivia *Nemesis, also called Rhamnousia/Rhamnusia, was the goddess of indignation against, and retribution for, evil deeds and undeserved good fortune. She was a personification of the resentment aroused in men by those who commited crimes with apparent impunity, or who had inordinate good fortune.The name Nemesis is related to the Greek word νέμειν némein, meaning "to give what is due". *He holds no relation or connection of any kind to any DC characters with the same alias. *Ramsey can speak both English and Italian fluently, and thus is bilingual. *Years ago, he was rescued by Wonder Woman during an incident in London, England. *Above all others, Ramsey looks up to Superman , the greatest of Earth's heroes. Though, ironically, the teenagers finds himself not so much like the Man of Steel in his methods at times. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Zicoihno Category:Martial Artist Category:American Citizen